


Oh, Pretty Family

by mariannerod



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Baby, F/M, Short One Shot, vermish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariannerod/pseuds/mariannerod
Summary: A short one shot of Vera, Hamish and their daughter, Ly.
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Oh, Pretty Family

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write a short one shot of them together. If you haven't read the part when Vera found out she was pregnant and told Hamish, well, it's in the third chapter of "What Happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas?".

Hamish was trying to feed his daughter, but she was a little restless, moving her head to the other way of the spoon when it was close to her. With her hand she threw the food jar across the room, almost hitting his head. Hamish thankfully moved his head on time making the jar to hit the wall, breaking in the pieces and the food getting everywhere.

“Your mother and you should stop trying to kill me every time something bothers you both.” He said, getting up to clean the mess Ly had made. She made a funny face and giggled. “Of course, you have no idea of what I’m saying, just don’t throw any jar away again, okay?”

“For your information, I don’t want to kill you every time something bothers me.” Vera said, walking closer to Ly and taking her in her arms. “How have you been, angel?” She said, changing her tone of voice. Vera was a softie when it came to her daughter.

“She tried to put me on a comma with the food jar.” Hamish said, making Vera laugh. “I’m not joking, our daughter uses her magic to throw things around and this thing almost hit me.” He said, showing her the broken food jar.

“Oh.” Vera said, looking at her daughter who was very entertained playing with her necklace. “Ly, using magic for the bad is not okay.” Ly looked up at her mom’s eyes and pouted. “Making that face will not change what I said.”

“How was the temple?” Hamish asked, walking towards the sink to clean the spoon he was using to feed Ly.

“It was okay, I still have to search for a new Temple Magus, being the Grand Magus and the Chancellor is a lot of work, even for me now.” She said looking at her daughter who impatiently wanted to be put on the floor. Vera put Ly down and the baby started walking towards her toys. “She is growing so fast.”

Hamish finished washing the utensil, and walked closer to Vera, embracing her from the back and putting his chin on her shoulder. “She is, do you want to make another one?” He asked her ‘jokingly’

“Hamish!” Vera turned around and hit him on his chest. He stepped back putting a hand on when she had hit him and laughed. “Don’t talk like that around our daughter for God’s sake.” She whispered.

“Oh, come on, you said she was growing up fast. And she didn’t hear me, all her attention is on that poor toy she is throwing around with her magic.” He defended himself, both looking to where their daughter was. Ly moving her hand was levitating her toy and tossing it from side to side.

“Yes, but I didn’t mean that I want another baby. Also, if this one is giving you so much work while feeding her, imagine having two babies. They will end you.” Vera said, walking towards their daughter. She sat on the floor, putting one leg over the other and with her hand took Ly’s stuffed animal. The girl looked at her mom with a frown. “Ly, that’s not how we treat our stuffed animals, look,” Vera using her magic put the stuffed animal on a toy cart and moved it around the room. Ly was fascinated and in seconds she wanted to try doing what her mom just did.

Hamish was looking at them with a smile on his face, he loved his family. The toy cart ran over his foot and he made a fake cry. “Ouch” He said, making Ly to change her smiling face to a sad face, she was about to cry. “No, no, no, I was kidding. Look, I’m fine, I’m fine.” Hamish started jumping around and it made her giggle.

“That was close, try not to scare our daughter anymore, please.” Vera said, standing up and fixing her dress.

“I’m sorry” Hamish said, and Vera walked towards him, putting both of her hands in his chest. “You are awfully close, and you know I don’t have self-control.” He whispered, and she pouted.

“We can wait until she is sleeping in her room.” Vera said, making the ‘I can make your life a living hell if you say no to me, I need you’ face.

“You are so cute, I love you.” Hamish said kissing her on the lips.

“Dad.” A little voice interrupted them, and Vera sighed. He gave Vera a look of ‘I’m sorry, duty calls’ and walked towards his daughter.

“I will buy you a dog soon, so that you give all your attention to it.” Hamish said.

“I don’t think so, Hamish.” Vera yelled from the kitchen.

“Yes.” Ly yelled, making Vera to leave the kitchen and walk towards them.

“Did she just challenge me?” Vera said, pointing at her daughter with her finger.

“She did, apparently she has your same attitude.” He said smirking.

“I don’t want to imagine how things will be when she grows up. I already can feel the headache.” Vera said turning around dramatically and walking back to the kitchen. Hamish laughed but he knew she was right. Having one Vera was okay, but two? God help him through it all.


End file.
